Today, the risk of communicating contagious diseases during coitus is as great as ever. Despite these risks, society will continue to engage in sexual activity, albeit with more precautions being taken to reduce these risks. It is not enough for one partner to simply ask the other whether they are carrying a contagious communicable disease, and a prudent person should take precautions to guard against these risks.
Perhaps some of the most feared diseases which can be spread during coitus include hepatitis, venereal diseases, and Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome, commonly known as AIDS. Both society and the medical industry continue to encourage the use of prophylactics during coitus to prevent the transmission of disease. Male and female condoms, and cervical blocks (diaphragms), are commonly available and well known prophylactics.
Despite using prophylactics, the risk still exists that a contagious disease can be communicated during coitus. This is primarily due to the fact that prophylactics are typically comprised of latex. On average, a thin latex membrane has pores or holes whose single size is in the micron range. Viruses such as AIDS are known to have microbes in the range of less than 1.0 microns, and hence, have the potential capability to pass through ordinary latex condoms. Therefore, additional pharmacological agents are required in combination with condoms to minimize or eliminate the risk of infection between partners. These pharmacological fluids have bactericidal, virucidal, and spermicidal properties and are commonly available. For example, butylurea is recognized as the most potent inhibitor of HIV-1, commonly known as the AIDS virus. Butylurea is from a group of chemicals known as the alkylureas, which are known to inhibit infectivity of free HIV and which kill the virus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,522 to Busnel et al discloses a prophylactic device made of rupturable micro encapsulated elastomeric material. This device comprises two layers of the elastomeric material arranged one on top of the other, and having disposed therebetween microcapsules formed between rupturable walls. These microcapsules have enclosed therein at least one pharmacologically active substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,341 Shlenker, discloses a condom having an array of staggered chambers defined between two layers. These staggered chambers encapsulate a chemical barrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,243 Gutnick, discloses a condom having a septum wall formed with opposed indentations to provide easily burstable breach areas that will release medication inside the condom. A distal chamber carrying medication is intended to rupture or breach during intercourse to allow egress of the medication to coat the male organ. In another embodiment, a vaginal diaphragm or cervical cap is shown to accomplish the distribution of the medication.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,803 Cukier, teaches a two layer condom with an integral marker. This marker is positioned in relation to a wearer of the condom so that in the event of a breach in the first layer, the second layer is contacted by a marker fluid. The marker fluid reacts with a specific bodily fluid, and includes a color metric property to visually indicate the exposure to the body fluid. Thus, the user can ascertain whether or not a breach of the condom occurred during use.